First Imperium
The first Imperium, a Roman-like star spanning galactic Empire from long ago, before the Union. Spanning possibly the length of Astra, it fell long ago leading to the rise of new lands such as the Union, impacting them with the lasting legacy of Imperite culture and language. The Union believes it is the heir of this Imperium, and is sometimes known as the Imperium Secundus. It's capital is what is now the capital world of the Union, Sanctus. In there era it was a true beauty, a capital of order and law. Little remains of there rule on Sanctus now but ruins covered by new buildings of the Union. This same fate has happened to most other Imperium worlds, as even there most important are destroyed, technologies of this Empire lost to not be found again. Culture Its culture was very similar to that of our worlds Roman Empire, its base. It started as a Republic, until its weight became to overbearing for a senate, and a man rose to power as the new Imperator. They were nationalistic, and assimilated other cultures as they conquered or peacefully annexed them as to limit rebellion and build unity, which are in general very similar goals. Astrus It had a language, Astrus, and there language remained after there fall. It sprung off into many dialects in the now isolated worlds. The core one in use at the current year is Union Astrus, the official language of the Galactic Union. It or a related dialect is a required language for any citizen of the Union. Unity in language can be seen as one of the Union's strong points. Sanctun Sanctun was there official Religion. It is polytheistic on a variety of gods. These gods range from the material to values of the Imperium, such as Justice, Loyalty, Commerce, and Statecraft. This religion was woven into many aspects of there culture and society as there priests took on many important positions and duties in the government. This continued even as it was a Empire, for the Imperator always feared the results of angering the supposed Godchosen. This is an editing element, as a revised version of it is in use of the Union. History Very little is known, and thus the history is quite sparse. Rise of the Republic A very murky period. It is agreed that the majority of its early history is completely unknown. Essentially, Sanctus grew in power. And through war or peace formed a republic with others in its system. This was the formation of the Imperium, then called the Novus Republic. They began conquering and spreading there culture through the galaxy here, the Republic always manufacturing some form of justification for there warring. The Empire Disillusioned by the Senate, as it grew in size it grew in curruption, and things took years to pass, a general named Victus Kaser began to act on his grand ambitions. Conquering worlds on the Republics outer rim, like primitive Carrions, he gained more and more popularity with the people and complete loyalty of the strongest and largest military force in the republic. Through political machinations and military conquest he became more and more famous. The senate feared his might and plotted against him, eventually ambushing his army and blaming it on the barbaric Murkai of Kurk, stealing armaments from another Republic army. Victus saw through this, and the dishonored Murkai supported him. They announced the senate was corrupt and that Victus was needed to restore the balance. The senate answered, stripping him of rank and decrying him. Over holograms, as he was still at Kurk. This led to a all out civil war. Those with Sympathies for Victus joined him, and soon Victus won. And instead of establishing a better, less corrupt senate like many expected he simply put himself in charge. He changed the name and many of the traditions of the Republic, forming the Empire. Due to his charisma, they seemed to be tamed for a while, and most people had the notion he planned for it to be restored to a Republic at his death and succession. Death and New Imperator One day he was killed. It is unknown how. The Chronicles of Victus, where most of this knowledge is from cuts off here. The pages seem to be missing. But there is evidence of a second civil war, the War of Imperium, in which a new emperor took the throne. Imperator Rokus. From him came the unbroken line of Imperators, firmly establishing it as a Empire. They dominated the galaxy, kept the Carrion barbarians, now still undeveloped under control, and even killed most of them. If only this era lasted. Twilight of the Imperium It lasted thousands of years. But eventually, in a apocalyptic event it fell. Descriptions range from plague to a civil war, to stars exploding. A terrible age that led to the end of the Imperium and isolation of many of its former worlds. Thousands of years past this happened, and thus very little is known, for whatever reason very little remains. But for a combination of reasons it is gone, though supposed successors try to bring about its return. Category:First Imperium Category:Empire Category:Nation Category:Page Category:Dead Nation